Snitches and Dragons
by ApolloCreedHandlon
Summary: This takes place after Harry's 2nd year. Things are slightly different than the books. Mostly the same but somewhat different. Harry is starting his new year at Hogwarts. But there's something different this year, Harry's got a soul mate! With this new turn of events things will definitely be different. I really suck at summaries. This idea once belonged to some friends of mine!


**Snitches &** **Dragons**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I do own partial of the idea!

Pairings: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley

A/N: Hello, this is my second story, technically! I asked my good friends Ardnek and Niki if I could have their story Snitches and Dragons! They said yes and I jumped for joy, I will be making a few alterations to this story. Some things will be changed and some things will stay the same. Although Niki did say that she would help me out along they way! I'm still the author so it's still done my way! Here's some of the alterations:

1) Harry and Charlie are still going to be soul mates!  
2)This starts after Harry's second year at Hogwarts, instead of after his first.  
3)Harry was more seriously physically and mentally abused by his relatives than in the books.

That's it for now on the alterations, I may add more alterations later but for now that's all you need to know! Now another thing I would love everyone to know is please don't send me flames. I do my best, and if it's not your thing then it's not your thing. Don't go bitching to me just because you don't like it! Now ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in his bedroom. His mind was wondering on his last year at Hogwarts. He had yet again come face-to-face with Voldemort, but this time he had to save his best friend's little sister. Ginny Weasley was seduced by Tom Riddle aka Voldemort! Harry had saved her, but when he had thought about it he found out how Ginny had gotten that damned diary. His year was also painful, because of a certain House Elf. But Harry had helped Dobby become free, so he was happy for him. Harry did find it unfair that after all is good deeds he still had to come home to the Dursleys. They were the worst! Harry had already been beaten by Uncle Vernon for refusing to give up his wand. Aunt Petunia had forced a bunch of chores on him, like cleaning the house from top to bottom for Uncle Vernon's sister Marge's arrival! She was due to be tomorrow.

Something caught Harry's attention, it was his snowy owl Headwig! She flew into the room and landed on Harry's desk and dropped a letter on there. Harry stood up and grabbed the letter and gave Headwig a quick scratch. He opened the letter to find it was from his best friend Ron Weasley. He started reading:

_Harry,  
I talked to mum about you possibly coming to the Burrow for most of the summer. Unfortunately we can't come pick you up, but my brother Charlie said that he would pick you up before he came. He's going to apperate to your house then once he's got you he and you will have to take a train or something! I know you've never met Charlie, but he's a nice guy and very fun to talk to! He's kind of like Fred and George, but not as bad! He said he'd be coming tomorrow! I hope your relatives wont mind letting you come! Dad said he needs to talk to you about something very important as well! Can't wait to see you!  
Ron  
_

Harry re-read the letter and gulped. Charlie would be coming tomorrow, when Aunt Marge was supposed to come. He would have difficulty explaining this to his Aunt and Uncle. He took a deep breath and exited his bedroom. He headed to the living room where his Aunt and Uncle were watching the news.

"Uh... Aunt Petunia?" Harry said.

Aunt Petunia gave him a harsh look, "What?"

"My friend Ron sent me a letter and said I could go to his house for the summer," Harry said.

"So? Don't expect us to give you a ride!" Aunt Petunia snapped angrily.

"No, I don't need a ride. Uh... his brother, Charlie is supposed to drop by and pick me up," Harry said with some fear of what she would say.

"When?"

"Tomorrow," Harry said somewhat relieved.

"As long as the freak doesn't interrupt or do anything out of the ordinary while Marge is here!" Aunt Petunia almost growled.

"Ok, thank you!" Harry turned to leave but Uncle Vernon cleared his throat.

"Boy, you are not to do anything funny while Marge is here as well! Anything out of the ordinary and I'll snap that wand of yours in half!" Uncle Vernon had a sickening grin on his face.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Harry was still cleaning the house, Aunt Petunia had been very displeased with him about breakfast. She had hit him very hard with a frying pan, and he had been knocked out for a couple of hours. Harry's head was still hurting and spinning a bit! The door opened and Uncle Vernon announced he had Aunt Marge. As soon as she caught sight of him she sneered. Harry tried to ignore her, he shouldn't be there to deal with her too much longer.

Later that night Harry was serving the Dursleys their dinner when the door bell rang. Uncle Vernon ordered Harry to get it. Harry ran to the door and when he opened it he gasped at the man before him. The man had shaggy red hair, freckles, looked very worn out, and had some ash on his clothes. Harry was mesmorized by the man, he was very attractive. Suddenly Harry felt something spark in him, he looked at the man before him and was almost certain he felt it too.

"Uh, hi! You must be Harry, right?" the man asked.

"Yeah, are you Charlie?" Harry asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, are you ready to go? I'm sorry I came late, I have to deal with a Hungarian Horntail!"

"I'm not completely ready. I still have to have my uncle get my stuff out of the cupboard!" Harry said without thinking.

"What's your stuff doing in the cupboard? Why can't you get it?" Charlie asked with curiosity.

Harry looked a little fearful, "Uh... my relatives lock up my school stuff so I don't do anything."

Charlie looked shocked, "Well, I guess we better tell your uncle I'm here."

"BOY! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Uncle Vernon yelled making Harry wince, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"It's Charlie! He's here to pick me up," Harry said.

There was a quickly shuffling and Uncle Vernon appeared in the hall. He looked Charlie up and down, and sneered. Charlie just looked at him, keeping his anger down about the way the man looked at him.

"You need to finish serving dinner! Then you can go, tell your freak friend to wait on the corner for you! I don't want him on my door step!" Uncle Vernon said.

Harry looked to Charlie, "Can you please wait on the street corner?"

Uncle Vernon not liking how long Harry was taking grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and slammed the door shut on Charlie. Charlie stared at the door, his eyes held some anger. Charlie tried to control himself to not just break the door down and rip that man apart. But Charlie sighed and hid himself in a bush. He wasn't going to wait on the corner, he would watch to see if that man did anything else to Harry.

Hours seemed to pass and Charlie got very very impatient. He walked back up to the door, but before he could knock he heard Harry's uncle screaming. Charlie basically glued his ear to the door to hear better.

"YOU ARE A FREAK! NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU!" the voice of Harry's uncle yelled. "YOU ARE NOT TO BACK TALK MARGE!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry's weak voice said.

There was a loud thump and Charlie had heard enough. He kicked the door clear off it's hinges! Inside he saw Vernon standing over a whimpering Harry. Harry was sporting a newly forming black eye. He also had a bruise forming on his cheek no doubt from someone punching him. Charlie lunged at Uncle Vernon, completely forgetting he was a wizard. He threw a few punches and landed a few kicks. A small hand on his shoulder brought him back to his senses, he turned to see Harry.

"Can we just grab my stuff and go?" Harry asked weakly.

Charlie realized quickly that Harry just wanted to get out of the house. Charlie pulled his wand out and walked to the cupboard. After unlocking the door he shrunk every thing of Harry's, except his wand. Handing Harry his wand they went up to his room and grabbed the rest of his stuff. Harry threw Headwig out the window, telling her to go to the Burrow. In a few seconds they were out the door and heading to find the nearest train station.

* * *

A/N: What you guys think? It's my first chapter and I was very very nervous of what you all would think! I really hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
